


Cisza Będzie Twoim Przyjacielem

by EKP17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Post CoE, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKP17/pseuds/EKP17
Summary: Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, nic się nie zmieniło. Powietrze z pewnością nie jest zatęchłe, a kurz, choć obecny, nie wskazuje na dłuższą nieobecność właściciela. Po "Dniu Piątym", ale przed "The House of the Dead". Kanonicznie.





	Cisza Będzie Twoim Przyjacielem

**Cisza będzie twoim przyjacielem**

„ _I sit here in a cold room, praying, waitin' on you to run back through that door to the way it was before you left." — Forever (Rascal Flatts)_

Powoli przekręcił klucz w zamku, nacisnął klamkę i lekko pchnął drzwi. Otworzyły się powoli i bez najmniejszego skrzypnięcia. Wziął głęboki oddech. Jeszcze jeden. I kolejny. Nie chciał tu być.

Przedpokój ani trochę się nie zmienił od jego ostatniej wizyty. Wciąż był idealnie czysty i zachęcał swoim idealnym wyglądem do odwiedzenia mieszkania. Wcale nie musiał wchodzić do środka, by wiedzieć, że dalsza część domu wygląda podobnie; że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, że nic się nie zmieniło. Powietrze z pewnością nie jest zatęchłe, a kurz, choć obecny, nie wskazuje na dłuższą nieobecność właściciela. Jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech. Miał wrażenie, że jego nogi są zrobione z waty i tylko ściana, o którą opiera się dłonią, powstrzymuje go przed upadkiem.

Rzucił spojrzenie na wieszak stojący spokojnie w kącie przedpokoju. Wisiał na nim smętnie czarny płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i wiekowa, lecz wciąż idealnie zdatna do użytku, sportowa bluza. Pomieszczenie było raczej ciemne z racji braku okien, lecz nie ponure. Po prostu tak je teraz widział.

— Dzień dobry, Kapitanie Harkness — rozległ się uprzejmy głos starszej kobiety, która wyszła z mieszkania obok.

Odwrócił się w kierunku pani Murray. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że na jego twarzy nie widać tych wszystkich emocji, które targały nim wewnątrz. Wymusił uśmiech. Miał całe sto lat, by doprowadzić fałszowanie go do bolesnej perfekcji.

Kobieta spoglądała na niego z nienatrętnym zainteresowaniem, jednocześnie trzymając dłoń na babcinym wózku na zakupy. Lubił ją, choć Ianto zwykł rumienić się przy niej jak burak. Pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z cienkością ścian jego sypialni i, podobno, niezwykle dobrym słuchem pani Murray. Wbrew wszelkim stereotypom, Jack nigdy nie spotkał się z choćby najmniejszym przejawem nietolerancji z jej strony, choć w życiu osobistym ani Ianto, ani on nie kryli się ze swoją relacją.

— Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi? — zapytała troskliwie, przyglądając mu się zza okularów. — Dawno cię tu nie widziałam. Ciebie i Ianto. Coś się stało?

Przełknął ciężko ślinę, walcząc ze ściśniętym gardłem. Jednocześnie czuł, że jego uśmiech powoli blednie i po chwili zostało po nim tylko wspomnienie.

— Wszystko jest w porządku — odparł nieswoim głosem.

— Ianto nie ma z tobą? — drążyła, najwyraźniej dostrzegając klucz, którego nie wyjął z zamka.

Poczuł się, jakby ktoś mocno kopnął go w brzuch, choć kobieta zapewne nie miała na myśli niczego złego.

— Już tutaj nie mieszka — rzekł i niemal się wzdrygnął, słysząc swój pusty ton.

— Och. — Staruszka wyglądała na zaskoczoną. — Na pewno wszystko w porządku? — dodała i tym razem spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym niepokojem.

Skinął głową, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.

— Rozumiem. Cóż, przekaż mu moje pozdrowienia.

— Tak zrobię. Do widzenia, pani Murray.

— Do widzenia, Kapitanie.

Kobieta poczłapała powoli w stronę windy, a on znów zwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i ciemnego, tak strasznie ciemnego, pustego przedpokoju. Zdrętwiałymi palcami wyjął klucz z zamka i schował go do kieszeni swojego wełnianego płaszcza. Tak bardzo nie chciał tu być.

Zrobił niepewny krok do przodu, potem jeszcze jeden i już był w środku. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zapanowała całkowita ciemność. Mógł ją przerwać zwykłym otworzeniem drzwi do kuchni czy sypialni lub choćby sięgnięciem do włącznika światła, lecz zamiast tego stał w mroku jak idiota i wmawiał sobie, że nie jest sam w tym pustym domu. Tyle razy przychodził tu w środku nocy, rozbierał się po cichu bez włączania światła i kładł się obok niego na łóżku. Prawie mógł uwierzyć, iż nic się nie stało. Nie tak ciężko było wyobrazić sobie, że Ianto śpi tuż za drzwiami i że może do niego dołączyć w każdej chwili.

— Zapal światło, Jack — powiedział stanowczy głos i gdyby nie on, pewnie stałby tam nie wiadomo jak długo.

Czego jak czego, ale czasu miał dużo. Sięgnął dłonią w kierunku ściany i po kilku próbach odnalazł włącznik. Coś kliknęło i korytarz zalała fala światła. Zmrużył z irytacją oczy.

— Widzisz? To nie było takie trudne.

Wciąż stał w jednym miejscu, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. Nie wiedział, co robić. Najchętniej byłby jak najdalej stąd.

— To ty chciałeś tu przyjść — przypomniał mu, przeciągając przy tym samogłoski w ten cudowny walijski sposób.

Faktycznie, chciał tu przyjść. Sam nie wiedział, po co. Wątpił, by mógł znaleźć tu remedium na swoje roztrzaskane serce. Ruszył w stronę sypialni i zawahał się. Ostatnio wszystko było tak niesamowicie trudne, nawet najprostsze naciśnięcie klamki. Bo za każdymi drzwiami zdawało się czaić jakieś wspomnienie; coś co sprawiało, że pamiętał.

Dłoń dotknęła pokrzepiająco jego ramienia, lecz nie poczuł absolutnie nic, nawet najlżejszego poruszenia się powietrza

— Dasz radę.

Oparł głowę o drewniane drzwi, chcąc przeciągać ten moment w nieskończoność. Nie był gotowy na zmierzenie się z tym, co kryje się za nimi.

— Dam radę — powtórzył, nawet jeśli sam w to nie wierzył.

Położył dłoń na klamce, zacisnął na niej palce. Nacisnął ją powoli i wszedł do środka. Latarnie na zewnątrz dawały światło, które w delikatnym stopniu oświetliło pomieszczenie. Zamknął drzwi, lecz nie sięgnął do włącznika. Mimo panującego półmroku, widział wszystko idealnie. Zaścielone starannie łóżko, pusty kubek po kawie, otwarta, przeczytana do połowy książka, zostawiona na stoliku. Podniósł ją i poczuł dziwny uścisk w żołądku na wspomnienie miny młodszego mężczyzny, kiedy wręczył mu pierwszą część dzień po tym, jak podczas jakiejś luźnej rozmowy wspomniał Jackowi, że nigdy nie czytał „Harry'ego Pottera". Odłożył „Insygnia Śmierci" na stolik, tym razem jednak zamykając książkę, bez zaznaczenia strony. Nie było sensu wmawiać sobie, że Ianto kiedyś ją dokończy. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu, choć znał je niemal na pamięć po tych wszystkich dniach, które spędzili tu razem. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na zdjęciu Ianto z Tosh. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ramki, lecz cofnął ją w ostatniej chwili. Miał wrażenie, że bezcześci jakieś święte miejsce. To było mieszkanie Ianto, nie miał prawa niczego ruszać. Bał się, że jeszcze choćby najmniejszy ruch i poczucie obecności młodszego mężczyzny zupełnie zniknie, pęknie jak bańka mydlana.

Nic w tym pomieszczeniu nie wskazywało na to, że właściciel już nigdy do niego nie wróci. Zaledwie kilka dni temu Ianto wstał z łóżka – Jack mógł z łatwością wyobrazić sobie, jak klnie po walijsku na budzik, który obudził go dokładnie o 6:30 rano – zaspany poszedł do kuchni i pół świadomie przygotował kubek świeżej kawy, z którą wrócił do sypialni. Pewnie potknął się przy tym o krawędź dywanu – tak wiele razy był świadkiem tej porannej rutyny. Pół godziny później Ianto opuścił mieszkanie, choć w ostatniej chwili wrócił się, by wziąć jeszcze jeden łyk kawy. Pewnie poszedł do pracy na piechotę, choć nie mógł być tego pewny. Nie zapytał. Nie zapytał, do diabła! Prawdopodobnie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, lecz teraz tak strasznie żałował, że tego nie zrobił.

— Daj spokój. Chyba nie będziesz za mną płakał? — mruknął z rozbawieniem, opierając się o drzwi.

Jack spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że, mimo uśmiechu, patrzy na niego z troską i delikatnością. Szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał tego widzieć. Na powrót skupił swoją uwagę na pomieszczeniu. Było urządzone skromnie, lecz gustownie i choć nigdy tego nie przyznał, lubił myśleć o tym miejscu jak o domu. Wsadził dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, czując dziwny chłód.

— Nie jesteśmy w muzeum, nie musisz się tak zachowywać. Teraz to twoje mieszkanie.

Stwierdza tylko suche fakty, lecz to i tak boli. Mieszkanie Ianto – miejsce które tak uwielbiał – należy do Jacka. Dotknął delikatnie niewielkiego klucza, który leżał spokojnie w jego kieszeni i nagle poczuł niewyobrażalną falę smutku. Usiadł na zasłanym łóżku i oparł łokcie o kolana, by zaraz potem ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Nie płakał, ale był tego niebezpiecznie blisko. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz zacznie, to nie będzie potrafił przestać, a przecież musiał być silny. Powiedziała mu to raczej znajomość jego zachowań niż cokolwiek innego, lecz gdy zabrał dłonie, okazało się, że miał rację. Blada, niewiele mniejsza od jego, dłoń dotykała jego kolana w geście wsparcia.

— Nie czuję tego — powiedział z pierwszą nutą histerii, unikając jednocześnie jego wzroku. — Ani trochę.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Jack.

— Przestań pieprzyć — szepnął, zaciskając oczy. — To rola Gwen, nie twoja. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie okłamywał. Nie ty.

— Więc co mam zrobić? — Uniósł pytająco brew.

Milczał. Co takiego mógł powiedzieć? Obaj wiedzieli, czego pragnie i obaj wiedzieli, że jest to niemożliwe. Pozostało mu więc tylko zwinąć się w kłębek na łóżku i nie zwracać uwagi, że pościel tak wyraźnie przesycona jest jego zapachem.

Czasem tak strasznie nienawidził Rose za to co mu zrobiła. Jeśli kochała go tak mocno, jak twierdził Doktor, to jak mogła skazać go na takie życie? Życie, w którym przeżyje ją samą, Doktora i każdego, kogo tylko napotka na swojej drodze. Bywały chwile, w których naprawdę wolałby nigdy nie opuścić Stacji Gier.

Ukrył twarz w poduszce, czując pod powiekami pierwsze łzy.

— Co mam zrobić, Jack? — zapytał ponownie z większym naciskiem.

— Przestań być martwy — wyszeptał i niemal roześmiał się, kiedy odpowiedziała mu jedynie głucha cisza pustego pomieszczenia.


End file.
